This application has a priority of German no. 10 2011 122 475.4 filed Dec. 20, 2011, hereby incorporated by reference.
The invention relates to an arrangement comprising optically transparent and/or functional components. It is desirable for many applications to achieve a high functionality and variability in the utilization of electronic components over a very small area or with a small space requirement for such a design. This is in particular meaningful with optical components. In this respect, however, there are limits due to the possibility of the density of an arrangement of such components next to one another which require a specific spacing of the components arranged next to one another which can naturally not be utilized.
In optical applications, however, an arrangement of components stacked over one another also presents problems, which in particular has a disadvantageous effect with components having different functionalities stacked over one another. In this respect, deficits are present on a common use, or optionally on a desired sequential use, of the different functionalities of the components.
A design is described in EP 1 388 894 A2, for instance, in which two or three organic light-emitting diodes are configured over one another in stacked form. Each organic light-emitting diode is in this respect bordered by two electrodes. These electrodes in this respect only form the electrically conductive connection of the organic light-emitting diodes electrically connected in parallel. An independent operation of these organic light-emitting diodes stacked in this manner is possible.
The organic light-emitting diodes in this respect have a PIN-NIP junction behavior.